Venganza
by Marisaki
Summary: En un accidente en el bosque, ellos se enocntraron, pero no sabian que ella era la hija de quien el queria matar. Epoca medieval. SxS


Venganza

Por Marisaki

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, y ninguno de los personajes.

-...- diálogos

Letra negrita- lugar

Letra cursiva- pensamientos

Introducción.

-Adelante- dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-Con permiso su majestad- el comandante del ejercitó hizo una inclinación cuando entro a la habitación del nuevo rey.- Traigo noticias para usted

-De que se trata?

-Es una nueva estrategia que hemos creado para atacar al enemigo- el soldado saco de su capa un plano.

Shaoran, que se encontraba de espaldas, dio media vuelta y tomo los planos. Los puso sobre su mesa de trabajo y empezó a inspeccionarlos.

-Creemos que este frente de batalla esta muy vigilado, en cambio de este otro lado podremos avanzar con las tropas y atacar por sorpresa.- continuo el comandante.

-Pero de este lado esta la población, no queremos que mueran inocentes, solo queremos venganza. – dijo amargamente Shaoran.

-Lo se mi rey, pero como usted dice aquí hay población, lo que debemos hacer es avanzar hasta esta línea y atacar por esta frontera que esta desierta excepto por dos o tres familias de campesinos.- el soldado senalo un par de lineas a lo largo del plano.

-Me gusta mucho la idea- dijo Shaoran en un suspiro.- cabalgaremos por la tarde para conocer el territorio antes de poder atacar. Avise a sus hombres.

-Por supuesto- el comandante hizo una inclinación antes de salir de la habitación- me reitro.

Shaoran se acerco de nuevo a la ventana y dio un suspiro amargo mientras veia a la nada.

Les presento a Shaoran Li, uno de los reyes mas jóvenes de la historia. Su padre fue asesinado hace unos meses por el rey del reino vecino a causa de magia. Querian la magia de su padre, pero nadie sabía que el actual rey era mucho mas fuerte que su padre. Al morir, Shaoran se hizo cargo de todo, a sus 18 años, dejo sus clases, sus fiestas reales y todas aquellas comodidades que solo la realeza tiene y lo cambio por una gran sed de venganza. Era lo único que quería, que ocupaba las 24 horas en su cabeza y no iba a descansar hasta tener en sus manos al asesino de su padre.

Llegada la tarde, Shaoran junto con su comandante y otros dos soldados tomaron sus caballos y recorrieron los terrenos del reino. Cabalgaron hacia el sur. Era una cálida tarde y los árboles eran más verdes que nunca, los pájaros cantaban, la paz que había era indescriptible.

-Es un bello lugar,...- se dijo así mismo nuestro joven rey.

-Majestad es tiempo de regresar...- dijo el comandante sacando de sus pensamientos a Shaoran.

-Regresen ustedes, quisiera explorar un poco más.

-Pero no es correcto que usted ande solo mi rey.

-Obedezcan! - Shaoran se alejo con su caballo rápidamente. Los soldados se quedaron confundidos ante su reacción pero prefirieron obedecer sus órdenes.

El ambarino cabalgo hasta llegar a una colina cubierta de árboles. Se bajo de su caballo y decidió caminar un poco hasta llegar a un claro donde se podía ver perfectamente todo su reino. Estaba orgulloso de su pueblo, por que siempre salían adelante, nunca se dejaban vencer, por pequeñas que fueran sus calamidades siempre afrontaban todo.

Suspiro recordando a su padre, aquellas cabalgatas que daban por las mañanas antes de que su padre atendiera los asuntos del reino. Su padre, su mejor amigo, y se lo habían arrebatado sin menor compasión.

De repente un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Un grito, de una mujer. Shaoran se adentró en los árboles esperando volver a escuchar el grito, al cabo de unos segundo y no muy lejos de ahí se escucho nuevamente. El joven rey corrió por donde creía escuchar la voz, pero no había nada, solo la naturaleza y el. Cerro los ojos y trato de percibir a alguien con su magia para evitar que eso solo fuera un truco de su imaginación y tal vez alguna ilusión, pero de repente alguien cayo sobre el sin mayor aviso.

-Auch……!- se quejo una chica

-Ouch... mi cabeza...- Shaoran trato de reincorporarse pero no pudo hacerlo ya que ella se encontraba encima de el.

-aaaa... me dolió...- fueron simplemente las palabras de una chica.- hoe?- la joven observo a Shaoran y se quito rápidamente.- lo siento!

Shaoran por fin se pudo reincorporar llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Observo a la chica que se encontraba incada delante de el. Era al parecer de su misma edad, tenia unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda y parecía preocupada.

-Se encuentra bien señor?

-yo...- trato de decir él, pero las palabras se habían ido al observar a la chica. Ella un poco incomoda se levanto rápidamente y después le ofreció una mano- gracias.

-De nada, que bueno que no le paso nada.

-Usted esta bien?- preguntó el, la chica le sonrió.

-Perfectamente gracias a usted. Le juro que no era mi intención caerme sobre usted, es mas no tenia idea que se encontraba aquí, subía a ese árbol a recoger unas manzanas y me resbale. Usted vera ...soy un poco torpe.- la chica se sonrojo ante su torpeza y Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No se preocupe, escuche su grito y vine a ver que sucedía.

-Muchas gracias. – la chica observo al joven rey detenidamente- disculpe, lo conozco?

-No sabe usted quien soy?

-No, pero se me hace conocido. Cual es su nombre?

Shaoran volvió a sonreír, así que esa chica no lo conocía, tal vez podría divertirse un poco, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en compañía de una mujer y esa chica no lo conocía…… debía ser una campesina ya que estos no suelen estar mucho en la ciudad, por eso era que no le reconocía, si seria una buena idea.

-Mi nombre es Lagndon

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Selene.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo, Selene volvió a sonrojarse. Le gustaba la presencia de aquel chico.

Ok aquí de nuevo con otra introducción a otro fic, pero que no es genial escribir? Jeje espero sus comentarios.

El nombre de la chica es de un fic que me ecntana jajaja y el de Shaoran de la película " Un amor para recordar".

Si alguien habia leido este fic antes notaran que lo volvi a escribir por que senti que la otra version no iba para ningun lado, en cambio esta ya la tengo muy bien estructurada. Jajaja Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios.


End file.
